


Sorta, Last Kiss

by Tropicalnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A different take on the Interrogation Room/Akechi's betrayal reveal scene, Akechi is still a good ol' cinnamon roll who we need to protect, Akechi loves Akira's eyes, Boys In Love, Don't get dirty ideas, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay/Bisexual, Guns, Idiots in Love, Just good old kissing, Kissing, M/M, Morgana's usual go-to-sleep annoyingness, NG+, New Game Plus, They're in a bloody interrogation room!, Time Travel, With tongues tho, but that's it, innocent kissing, interrogation room, possible ooc, revival, too much humor for a supposed sad/hurt betrayal scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalnight/pseuds/Tropicalnight
Summary: It was supposed to be an iconic picture, one that Akechi would remember for his entire life. The look of a shocked Akira Kurusu AKA Joker, trembling in fear (Okay... so maybe that was farfetched, but a man could dream) as Akechi grounded the gun's barrel into his head. It was supposed to be perfect, taking down a gentleman thief had been on his bucket-list even since he met the man.But sadly, not all wishes come true. Because all that Akechi was staring at was a man with fondness and fucking amusement in his eyes, bruises and cuts and scratches on his face but that didn't fucking matter because Akira was STILL staring at him like that.He clenched his teeth. How dare he?! That dirty disgusting criminal trash! Looking down on HIM!! Him, a celebrity detective! He brought his crimson eyes closer, so much closer, but Akechi wasn't paying attention. All he wanted was to make the little fucker fear him, but he suddenly froze. Aware of the proximity between the two as Akira's phantom breath softly caressed his lips, feeling like the gentlest breeze that brought him comfort after a night of cold rain and drenched clothes. And suddenly, the man didn't feel irritating. No, not at all. He felt.... inevitable.





	Sorta, Last Kiss

Interrogation Room

The now-revealed traitor straightened his white gloves, a silencer in his hand. His smirk was nothing short of gleefully cruel; the image would no doubt be compared to a child happily plucking a bird's wings. Yet Akechi Goro didn't seem to have a problem with the comparison, he seemed to even encourage it, judging by the growing morbid satisfaction as he laid his eyes on the beaten Akira Kurusu, AKA Joker. This man... he hated him. He always surpassed him, even though he was just fucking disgusting criminal dirt. His insightful perception caught him off guard indeed, yet Akechi was known for his adapting and acting skills.

He practically grounded the barrel of the gun into Kurusu's forehead. He took deep pleasure in how prominent his eyebags were, and he easily identified three broken ribs and one leg. His cheekbone was noticeably broken, and a good number of cuts and scratches covered his face. His deep onyx eyes that Akechi always found beautiful were strangely alive, he thought that he'd be broken by the drugs and serums that the incompetent policemen had given him.

"Any last words?" Akechi smirked in victory, it looked weird on the usually smiling face. Akira would compare it more to Crow than Akechi. Though that wasn't exactly accurate. Crow was a faker, this was the man behind the mask, behind the amusingly long nose. Akira was surprised when he first saw Akechi's costume, the real first time. In a way, Crow was Akechi, in a way that Loki could never be. A long nose, associated with liars. A group of crows usually represented murder.

It was supposed to be an iconic picture, one that Akechi would remember for his entire life. The look of a shocked Akira Kurusu AKA Joker, trembling in fear (Okay... so maybe that was farfetched, but a man could dream) as Akechi grounded the gun's barrel into his head. It was supposed to be perfect, taking down a gentleman thief had been on his bucket-list even since he met the man.

But sadly, not all wishes come true. Because all that Akechi was staring at was a man with fondness and fucking amusement in his eyes, bruises and cuts and scratches on his face but that didn't fucking matter because Akira was STILL staring at him like that, a vulpine grin stretched across his pale face.

He clenched his teeth. How dare he?! That dirty disgusting criminal trash! Looking down on HIM! Him, a celebrity detective! He brought his crimson eyes closer, so much closer, but Akechi wasn't paying attention. His fucking father always said how Akechi's eyes had been so creepy when he was a kid, and he remembered all the times he'd been so hurt, how pathetic he was. But Akechi, all he wanted was to make the little fucker fear him, but he suddenly froze. Aware of the proximity between the two as Akira's phantom breath softly caressed his lips, feeling like the gentlest breeze that brought him comfort after a night of cold rain and drenched clothes. And suddenly, the man didn't feel irritating. No, not at all. He felt... inevitable.

He was taken in by Akira's dazzling eyes, sparkling with unbidden mischief and fondness, which both confused and angered Akechi. After all, despite being a detective he surprisingly hated mysteries.

But honestly, besides the emotions he was feeling, he couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank. He tried to think of things, anything to distract him of how pink and soft Akira's lips looked, anything. But unfortunately, Akira's lips pressed against his too soon for thoughts. Akechi's mind closed with an audible click as he responded to Akira's kiss, surprisingly just as eager as Akira's soft but slightly dry lips.

Unlike Akechi's instincts-first attitude, Akira was clearly more experienced, guiding the other boy's lips with his. Sufficiently to say, Akechi's mind completely shut down as Akira bit his lip, gentle but still firm, asking for entrance that was welcomed by the boy. Later, Akechi would chalk it up to his beating heart that he wasn't able to think clearly, but that wouldn't exactly make him look chill and unaffected.

Oh, well.

Akira's hot, wet muscle (and wasn't that a thought that Akechi was sure he'd never have) invaded his mouth, it gently played with his tongue, and Akechi had to resist rolling his eyes.

It was very hard.

With a surge of courage Akechi just gained, mostly stemming from the fact that he wanted, no, needed to surprise Akira, Akechi ran his teeth against Akira's tongue. Akechi felt smug as Akira's face turned red, and the black-haired boy shuddered in pleasure, even widening his eyes in shock. There were three targets for Akechi, and he was both proud and smug to say that he hit him all with a terrifying accuracy.

For a couple more minutes, they continued to kiss, before oxygen demanded entrance and they were forced to separate. Akechi panted with a flushed face and hazy eyes, while Akira was in a similar state but less desperate for air. Their lips were both red-bitten from passion.

Akira's last words were as teasing as words could be, as he said with his brilliantly starry-eyes, adorably mussed-up hair, and an arched brow.

"Kinky." Akira would easily admit later that Akechi's response was both arousing and terrifying, as a gunshot rang through the interrogation room and he would find out that he also had a very slight kink to dangerous love-lives.

Well, you learn a lot of things at sixteen, but Akira would easily say that this was the most interesting and certainly useful.

Velvet Room

"Hmm, interesting," Igor said in that deep yet rough voice of his. "You have fallen, thus, your rehabilitation remains incomplete."

"You have failed our expectations, Inmate," Justine leveled him with a disappointed stare.

"You're useless, Inmate! Our master granted your rehabilitation, you should be grateful, but you're just playing!" Caroline pointed an accusatory finger at him. Akira smirked, his hands reaching down to his pant's pockets only to remember what he was wearing. "But that is what this is, a game, isn't it?" Caroline raised her baton, colliding it violently with the prison bars. "How dare you!"

Igor chuckled, shocking both Caroline and Justine as they wondered what their master found amusing. "You are interesting indeed. I underestimated you, didn't I?" When Akira didn't answer him, he nodded. "All right, when do you wish to be revived?"

"October. 12th October."

Igor chuckled again, no doubt knowing about that specific day.

"Of course. May your rehabilitation safely progress."

October 12th, Leblanc.

"Why don't you get to sleep, Akira? You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Just a second, Morgana." An absent-minded voice said as he pulled out his phone and began typing.

Akira Kurusu

Do you want to hang out tomorrow?

Akechi Goro

Why?

Akira Kurusu

I have this movie I want to see, Avengers.

Akechi Goro

I don't really know a lot of movies.

Akira Kurusu

Exactly.

Akechi Goro

Haha, you have a good point.

What time then?

Akira Kurusu

11AM. Leblanc.

Akechi Goro

Alright, I'll meet you then.

That day would eventually end up shaping their entire future, and Akira had a hope that maybe, oh God maybe, this time it would work.


End file.
